


Open Your Eyes, Scott

by scorpiusmalfoys



Category: X-Men
Genre: Dark Phoenix Spoilers, Deleted Scene, F/M, do i need to tag dark phoenix spoilers anymore ??, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusmalfoys/pseuds/scorpiusmalfoys
Summary: A deleted scene based on the Dark Phoenix Saga and that Russian trailer leak from September last year.





	Open Your Eyes, Scott

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot of a scene that they deleted from the movie, I have no idea why because it’s literally from the comics but it got leaked in the russian trailer leak from September and I never forget Jeanscott content. Most of this is taken from the Dark Phoenix saga scene, the dialogue is somewhat based on it but I definitely changed it and modernised it slightly (also it’s from back when they used to explain everything they were doing when they were doing it). Hope you enjoy 😌

Jean Grey was the love of his life, his freaking _soulmate_ and if he ever lost her, Scott Summers would most likely lose himself. Jean had reassured him that she would never leave him but he still felt uncertain that she was okay. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Jean was strong enough but ever since Alex’s death, he worried about everyone, especially Jean.

“Scott,” Jean said in a raspy voice, pulling away from his embrace but remaining in close proximity to him, “you’re thinking too much.”

He knew that she hadn’t just read his mind, he trusted her, “I know, I’ve just got a lot of things on my mind,” he replied, with a false smile.

“Well you need a break from being Mr Serious all the time! Stop being Cyclops and start being Scott Summers, who knows maybe you’ll enjoy it,” Jean smirked mischievously. She was up to something, there was a glint in her eyes, which always meant Jean was going to do something outrageous. She reached out to his face and started pulling off his visor. Scott panicked.

“Jean! Stop it! Put my visor down! I could kill you, haven’t you had enough brushes with death today!” he cried his eyes squeezed shut, Jean softly laughed. Was this some kind of joke to her? This didn’t seem like Jean.

“Open your eyes, Scott, I can control your powers now, I promise you won’t hurt me, I just want to see your eyes,” Jean told him, her voice hushed but there was a sense of pleading in it too. He had faith in Jean, he knew if she felt certain she could do it, she could definitely do it. Just like if it was the other way round, Jean would trust him.

Scott’s eyes fluttered open, for the first time in years, he saw in vibrant colours. The fiery red colour of Jean’s hair and her emerald green eyes. He looked around in awe.

“Wow,” was all he could say. Jean smiled as he looked back at her, a look of elation on his face.

“You have great eyes,” she said, holding his face in between her hands and looking straight into the said blue eyes.

“Thanks,” Scott replied innocently. How was she doing this so easily? Uncontrolled, his blasts were almost two gigawatts of power, he believed she could do it but so casually, it made no sense.

“Don’t ask any questions, Scott, just trust me,” Jean told him, Scott nodded. Jean leaned in and started kissing him again. All his thoughts and concerns suddenly faded away. God, he loved her so much, he thought as he and Jean stumbled to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: www.instagram.com/u.htcearu  
> Tumblr: www.tumblr.com/jeanscotts  
> Twitter:  
> www.twitter.com/dumbasskink


End file.
